Who Needs Air?
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: The traits of our three new heroes? One is adventurous and loud, one is quiet and cowardly, and the other clumsy and a joker. Not quite what you expected? They didn't expect it either. Caspian/OC, Edmund/OC, and Lucy/OC. All different OC's
1. What The Hell, Karen?

**A/N: So yeah you guys this is the sequel to You're Such A Killjoy which was the sequel to Don't Be A Buzz Kill xD sounds more complicated than it really is, basically I'm making it a trilogy xD. I just wanted to say that first off hopefully this will be as successful or more so than the previous ones I plan to update more faithfully so hopefully that will be a crowd pleaser xD haha but anyways in case you guys didn't know I luffs reviews so feel free to do leave any of those (: I also wanted to go ahead and thank the people who read and reviewed the last chapter of You're Such A Killjoy! So a special thanks to WiseGirl747 and an anonymous reviewer (:**

** WiseGirl747: I'm so evil? You jelly? I am the master of bad endings and cliffhangers xD I just want to let you know I'll give you a tad bit of a spoiler I do not have any plans of getting them all back together in this one, but maybe an epilogue of the entire trilogy after this is finished? That's what I'm thinking at least haha. I wish you the best of luck with the thing in your nose :3 and xD if there is anything I've learned from this experience it's that I should never read and walk at the same time, especially if it's a review xD**

Karen and Matthew were seated around a pile of smoldering embers, it had once been a fire, but after leaving it unattended for quite awhile it became only remnants of it.

Karen Buff was sitting on a log. She was still a bit wet from the recent swim in the lake. Her hair clung to the sides of her face and shoulders. The darkness of the top layer made her look a little more pale than she was, but the extremely light blonde bottom layer sort of evened it out and gave her skin tone a bit of a tanned look. She had just recently put in a new belly button ring and the slim, silver chain that hung delicately on her stomach was home to many small silver starts and her wrist was still covered in approximately 3 inches of a neon rainbow of plastic bracelets. However, her swim suit seemed to match the collage of colors. The top was strapless and had a v-neck that dipped down to show off and bit of her cleavage, both the top and bottom were splashed with random colors in obviously random patterns. Although, you could not really see the bottoms, because Karen wore cut off shorts that covered only a bit more than her swim suit bottoms, she also kept the button up buttoned. Karen strummed random notes on the guitar that was draped on her lap and made up silly lyrics with Matthew.

Across from Karen was Matthew Stone. His black hair was damp and covered both of his blue eyes. He was wearing a Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt and black and white swimming trunks. On his wrist he was sporting a few of the bracelets Karen had given to him. He also had tow lips rings(he had gone with Karen when she had gotten her naval pierced). At 6'3" Matthew towered over the twins who stood about 5'2".

A little ways off Kristen Buff sat in her lawn chair utterly entertained by the book she held in her hands. Her black rimmed glasses sat complacent, covering her green eyes. A thin silver necklace hung on her neck and bore a silver pendant in the shape of a 'K'. Her light brown hair that hung at her shoulders was not wet, but instead was dry and styled in perfect loose curls. She was clad in a strapless, softly colored yellow sundress that did not quite cover her knees and brown sandals protected her feet.

Kristen looked up from the words on the page when she heard her sister's voice. Kristen looked up into Karen's unnatural violet eyes. Karen went to great lengths to make sure the two did not favor much (one of them being colored contacts), "Can you guard my guitar while I get a drink?"

"Why can't Matthew do that?"

"Because, uhh, I'm getting Matt a drink too!" Karen grinned mischievously.

Kristen sighed, "OK."

"Thanks!" Karen sat down her guitar and ran off to the campsite to grab two solo cups of iced water.

Kristen went back to reading, but was pulled away once again from the words on the pages a few minutes later when she heard Karen's laughing and Matthew yelling, "What the hell Karen?"

Kristen looked up and saw Karen running full speed towards the lake and Matthew running after her. Kristen guessed that Karen had poured the water on him based by the two cups on the ground and the fact she did not want Matthew holding her guitar. She saw the two teenagers jump into the lake.

Kristen sighed and dogeared the page she stopped reading on before setting the book down and grabbing two towels. She walked over to the lake and stood at the edge of the dock and waited for Matthew and Karen to resurface.

Sixty seconds passed and there was still no sign of her sister or cousin, In concern she stepped a little bit closer to the edge and leaned over trying to peer into the water. Kristen saw no visible sign of Karen or Matthew. Kristen leaned a bit further over. In that moment it was as if someone had snuck up behind her and shoved her.

Kristen let out a yelp before she was totally engulfed in the crisp liquid. Panicking she flailed her arms and legs until she broke the surface. She let out a startled scream. The lake was no more.

The water she was in was cool and clear. The color was more blue than any other of the breathtaking beaches she had viewed. There was only sea as far as she could see. She looked around. She saw Karen and Matthew both bobbing their heads up and down in the water a few feet away. Both of them looked confused and out of their element, but look on their face showed more amazement than anything else. In front of the three was a massive ship and there seemed to be a few people looking over the edge.

"Hey! Over Here! Help Us!" Karen's voice was louder than Kristen imagined it could be. She supposed all the concerts she went to with Matthew allowed her to practice speaking louder than one ever should. Kristen wished Karen would just hush, they did not have any idea who was on that boat. She could only hope they did not hear her. When Matthew joined in Kristen just sighed in defeat, "Hey! Over here!"


	2. Blah Blah Blah

**A/N: You guys ^-^ Thank you so much for the positive feedback I received. I just wanna thank all of the people that read and a special thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Erika! (: I appreciate it you guys and I'm sorry it took longer than I thought it would to update, but hopefully you guys will be patient with me and enjoy this chapter (': Review and tell me what you think peoples ^-^**

Kristen got a little nervous and a little more frightened as she saw one of the men on the boat. They started to lower somethings down with a few men on them.

Matthew and Karen started to swim towards them without hesitation, but Kristen stayed back, "Kris, come on!"

"They... they could be bad people."

"Kristen, it's either them or drown or get eaten by murderous sea creatures." Matthew tried to coax Kristen into swimming towards the ship.

She knew he was right so slowly and reluctantly she began swimming towards the people who seemed to be trying to help them.

Karen was the first one to arrive to the men standing on the small platforms waiting to pull the strangers up, "Here miss if you come here, I'll help you up on board."

The man had a thick, Spanish accent and his hair was long and brown with a small beard to match. His eyes were a chocolate brown and Karen was sure if she looked into them long enough she'd be lost in them for sure. As for his attire if Karen were to describe it she's say it was that of a pirate's.

The unknown man helped Karen onto the platform. He kept one arm on her waist to hold her still and his other hand was firmly clamped to the rope as the crew on board pulled them up.

Caspian could not help, but notice how soft her skin was against his hands. He discreetly looked down at the girl to be able to get a look at her for the first time.

If Caspian had to use only one adjective to describe the girl on a first glance it would be interesting. From her two-toned hair, abnormally colored eyes and jewelry in her body Caspian thought she was gorgeous , but different.

"Who are you?" Karen piped up.

"King Caspian X." he told her formally trying to impress her a bit if he was being completely honest with himself.

"Wow that is a really long name to have to call someone by. I'm probably just not going to address you directly." Karen told him and looked up at him.

Caspian chuckled a bit, "Or you could just refer to me as Caspian."

"Caspian," She repeated, "That just might work."

"Only on one condition though," Caspian countered, "You must provide me with your name."

"Regular person Karen Alexandria Buff," She announced regally, but broke into a laugh, "Karen for short."

"Karen it is," Caspian chuckled, "Where is it you are from and how is it that you came to be in the middle of the ocean?"

Caspian was able to easily lift Karen onto the Dawn Treader, he had not really noticed how small she really was until right then. He stepped back on to the boat after her and waited for her answer.

"Well, we're from Texas. How we got _here_ I'm not one hundred percent sure. I had dumped some cold water on Matthew, he's the guy that was with me, and he was chasing me and then we jumped into the lake and we were just here. Oh! And as far as Kristen goes I have no idea how she got here." Karen explained.

"I was pushed." Kristen spoke quietly.

Karen looked away from Caspian and just now noticed that Matthew and Kristen were on the ship with her. She felt kind of bad that she had just now thought of them again.

"That story sounds rather familiar," A girl Karen did not know added.

She was wearing clothes that kind of matched everyone else's outfit. Her hair was relatively long and a light brown, it was twisted into a braid. She looked maybe a year or two younger than Matthew, maybe less realistically.

"Buff," Caspian repeated, "Was that not..."

"Charlie's last name? Yeah." The boy that spoke now, Karen did not know either. His hair was black and his skin was pale. He was much taller than Kristen and Karen, but not quite as tall as Caspian or Matthew, "Are you three any relation to Charlie Buff, Madeline or Jason Stone?"

Karen's hands went to her hips, "What's that to you?"

Matthew and Caspian cracked a small smile at her attitude, but Kristen just sighed, "Please pardon her. Charlie Buff and Madeline Stone are our parents, Jason is our uncle. Jason Stone is also Matthew's father."

Karen sighed dramatically and left Caspian's side to stand by Matthew. Kristen could not quite figure out how they knew their parents and why they all had kind of shocked looks on their faces.

Choosing to enlighten Kristen, Matthew and Karen the two mystery people shared their identities (Edmund and Lucy) and told them stories of their parents. Once what Karen believed was the important parts she drifted off to the edge of the ship and looked over it. Matthew and Kristen seemed to be more interested in what Edmund and Lucy were saying so they stayed put.

When Caspian noticed Karen was no longer in the group he took it as an opportunity to initiate a more private conversation. Caspian stood beside her, "Not that interested I see?"

"Oh, I listened to what they were saying. My mom, dad, and uncle came here twice or whatever. My mom married Edmund and Lucy's brother and my uncle married their sister and blah blah blah white witch, Miraz and Aslan." Karen was paraphrasing what she had heard obviously.

She meant to make people think she could care less about this whole situation. In reality she was fuming. How could three people leave out so much when they told you stories of their childhood. For goodness sakes even if they would not believe them Karen thought they should at least mention it in forms of fairy-tales and things you told your children as they went to bed.

Caspian laughed a bit, "I didn't not mean to doubt your interest."

"It's OK. So are you guys going to start expecting certain things and comparing me to my relatives?" Karen asked abruptly and rudely.

"No!" Caspian was shocked, "You don't appear to be anything like your mother."

"What is that bad thing or something? All of you guys apparently thought she was great." She told him bitterly. She did not know why she was being so short with him and she honestly did not want to be; she could not help it.

"There can be more than one great person," Caspian answered honestly, "In fact, why don't you tell me a few things about yourself."

"I like to play the guitar and sing..." Karen was trying desperately to be nice, "Caspian."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Karen drew her attention from the water and looked up at him.

Caspian just nodded, "Of course."

"Do you think it would be possible to climb up there?" Karen asked and looked up at the mast.

"I suppose it would be, but please do not attempt that by yourself?" Caspian was sort of fishing for her word on that.

"Well," Karen drug out the word and looked back from the mast to Caspian with pleading eyes, "Will you take me up there?"

Caspian looked down into the girl's violet eyes. They were full of curiosity and wonder and he would hate to see them full of disappointment. Caspian sighed, "First thing tomorrow morning?"

Karen beamed and gave him a quick hug before running back off to Matthew, "Thank you!"

Caspian smiled a bit, he was not sure what he was getting himself into, but he was sure he would enjoy it, although it might be the death of him (metaphorically speaking of course).


	3. Just Describe It

**A/N: Really short chapter you guys :/ I sowwy. This is just to put some tension between Karen and Caspian and put an interesting fact about Karen out there. (: Anyways thanks so much to Erika and that anonymous reviewer ^-^! Please review and enjoy you guys **

They were on their way to the Lone Islands where the seven friends of Caspian's father had fled to and never been heard from again. The three felt a little more comfortable knowing where they were going, of course they really did not know considering they knew Narnia was on no map they had ever studied.

It was also a little better, because the vrew members had provided them with more appropriate clothing, well all except Kristen (she was a little skeptical of changing into other clothes).

Matthew was clad in clothes much like Caspian and Edmund's. Karen being as small as she was asked Caspian if she could make adjustments to the ill fitting outfit. Of course Caspian did not have a problem with this. The white shirt she was given was entirely to big on her and there was no amount of tying and tucking that would make it look decent so she took a knife and cut it all the way down the middle and tied it tightly down on the bottom, it showed a bit of her stomach, but considering the fact that she kept her bathing suit top on it was not that showy. The pants, they did happen to find a guy small enough that they were decetrnly form fitting to Karen. She had to roll the top of the pants down a couple of times, but other than that it fit well. With the brown boots they gave her, she felt like she was starting to fit in.

"I look like a pirate!" Karen told Matthew excitedly.

"Well except for the bracelets." Matthew laughed a bit.

"Well, grr! I have to keep them on there is no where to put them!" Karen yelled playfully at him.

"There is a drawer you can put them in my quarters if you'd like?" Caspian offered politely, he was admitting he had been listening to their conversation.

Karen turned to him. She glanced at the bracelets on her wrist then back to Caspian, "Please, and after can we do the whole climbing thing?" Karen tried the whole puppy dog eyes on Caspian and it seemed to work for once they had put up her bracelets they were standing at the mast and almost ready to climb up.

"So, you are going to climb up first that way I'll be right behind you, if you feel like you are going to-" Caspian was trying to provide instructions, but Karen was a bit on the impatient side.

Karen was already hoisting herself up with the ropes and climbing higher, "Ok, ok! Just hurry up will you?"

Caspian smiled a bit and followed the girl up the mast. Within a few minutes Karen was hoisting herself up onto the top. She carefully helped Caspian up and sat down on the edge. Caspian looked down at her.

Karen's eyes seemed to be filled with... wonder and curiosity. She looked up at Caspian, "Sit by me?"

It was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question. Either way Caspian sat beside the girl and looked over the sea.

"Will you describe it to me?" Karen's request was something Caspian did not except. He was a little taken a back by it, because he was not really sure what she meant.

"Umm... there is a lot of water and then it's bright..."

"That's not what I meant. Just describe it to. Colors and everything. Like you were going to write it down or something." Karen explained further.

"Why? I mean you can see it, can't you?" Caspian inquired.

Karen looked a little angry and bit hurt now. She turned away from, "Whatever, it doesnt' matter." She sat silently for about three more minutes before she finally faced him again, "I'm ready to get down."

Caspian of course showed her down and expected to speak to her a bit more, but when they got down she thanked him and walked away.

Matthew and Kristen saw Karen storm pass them and stare over at the sea from the back of the ship. Matthew shot Caspian a dirty look and went after her. Kristen politely dismissed herself from Lucy and Edmund and approached Caspian, "May I ask you what happened?"

Caspian was still staring at Karen, but he answered Kristen, "Well she just asked me to describe everything and I asked her why..."

Kristen looked apologetically at him, "Karen sometimes gets upset over little things. She just has a hard time with colors and things, she wants to make sure she is seeing the same thing everyone else is. Nothing to feel bad about, but that's what it is. I wouldn't bring it up to her though, she'll probably get mad I told you."


	4. I Fail At Small Talk

**A/N: So you guys sorro it has taken me a bit to update :3 busy busy busy (: but I'm back and of course I want to thank my wonderful readers and even more wonderful reviewers ^-^ Thanks to Erika, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and WiseGirl747! I hopes you guys enjoy!**

**WiseGirl747: I'm sowwy D: and I can totally spring that on you guys ;P and as far as Caspian goes he and Karen will totally be a better match ;P, but yeah just because I'm so sorry I started without you this chapter does focus a lot more on Edmund and a bit on Matty (matthew) and Lucy :P so take this as an attempt to make amends xD  
**

Kristen was having a hard time with this and she was a little confused on how Matthew and Karen were able to just except this. She stared at the crystal like water and started to think of possible reasons this could be happening.

Perhaps she slipped and hit her head on a rock and she was not dead, because this was neither heaven or hell. Maybe she did die and religion was a total lie, there was no heaven or hell you just entered another life. However, that would not explain why Matthew and Karen were here.

Edmund stood with Lucy and Matthew. His gaze drifted to Kristen more than once. I mean sure, Karen was attractive and she certainly caught Caspian's attention (that was almost obvious for everyone), but Edmund found himself drawn more to the sister who was much less... eccentric with her personality and appearance.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Matthew laughed breaking Edmund's staring and bringing him back into the current conversation.

Edmund just blinked a few times not quite sure how he was going to play it off like he hadn't been ogling at the girl. Karen popped up randomly beside Matthew and decided to join the conversation, "Dude, you've been staring for like forever. Just go talk to her." Karen nodded her head towards Kristen and winked at him.

Lucy just giggled and nodded.

"Fine." Edmund sighed and walked towards Kristen. He leaned over the same side she did and tried to focus on the water, taking her lead, "So um mm-"

"There's nothing wrong with me besides the fact that this whole experience is extremely abnormal. I usually spend this much time by myself," Kristen turned to face him, "I just thought I would tell you that before you asked me if I was OK."

Edmund looked up and met the girl's pale green eyes that were protected by the glasses the sat on her nose, "I wasn't going to ask if you were OK. I was going to attempt a conversation. I supposed small talk isn't my thing. I guess I could use a bit a of work, huh?" Edmund laughed a bit nervously trying to hide a bit of embarrassment from having his conversation completely rejected.

"I'm sorry," She looked down, "I'm the one who isn't that good with social matters. Did Karen send you over here?"

"Well, kinda I mean I wanted to come talk to you, but she is the one that insisted." Edmund shrugged not really seeing the importance of the question.

"Karen always tries to get me to talk to people or sends people to talk to me, I'm not as outgoing or pretty as her so you know I get looked over unless people need her with something. I don't know why I'm telling you this, you didn't ask for any of this information and my god I'm just continuing to babble on-" Kristen at this point was blushing and kept her eyes focused down.

Edmund chuckled a little bit, "I mean Karen does seem quite a bit more 'outgoing' I guess. I don't know about prettier though. She's not unattractive that's for sure, but I don't know. I kinda like your look a little more."

Kristen smiled a bit, and suddenly became a lot more self-conscious of her appearance and started to brush away a few messy strands of hair that hung in her face.

Lucy quite enjoyed having Karen and Matthew here, they were very entertaining to talk to and well let's be honest she kind of enjoyed the small compliments Matthew gave to her. Right now, however, the conversation was focused on Karen, "I've never seen anyone with purple eyes."

Karen laughed a little bit, "Oh! They're not natural, I just put stuff in them to make them this color."

Lucy looked a little confused by this, "What color are they actually?"

"Green. I don't like the color it looks too much like Kristen's eyes." Karen smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you want to look like your sister? She's very pretty," Lucy smiled, "Not that you're not very pretty either. I mean I would love to look like my sister she's beautiful."

"I want to be different, I want to look like my own person," Karen explained, "It's not that I don't think Kristen is pretty, I think she's gorgeous. I don't want to be pretty like her. I want to be pretty like me. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I should possibly go apologize to someone." Karen's face cringed at the thought of saying sorry, but she skipped off anyways.

"That's the thing about Karen. She can't stand to be like anyone else. She doesn't want to be compared to people. She's her own person." Matthew laughed a little bit.

"She's a very unique individual. In a good way though." Lucy smiled.

"And as for you, you should listen to her, at least when it comes to looking like other people. I mean I haven't seen your sister, but you've got the beautiful thing down yourself, I don't know why'd you want to be something different."

**You guys I want a cover for my stories D:**


	5. He Totally Had The Hots For My Mom

**A/N: So this chapter really has no major purpose rather than I wanted to get the wheels of romance turning for each pairing :P and yes that is all it is :3 But on to more important matters thanks to all the readers and reviewers ^-^ I appreciate you guys and I have to give Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and WiseGirl747 and special thanks ^-^ hope you guys enjoy.**

**WiseGirl747- He will go for it :P and on the contacts I wanted purple contacts, but I was told if I want contacts I can only get a color that will enhance my natural eyecolor :/ but anyways without Madeline and Charlie there would be no Karen or Kristen D: lol it had to happen  
**

Matthew and Lucy had sort of been left by their family and friends. Edmund had been encouraged to go talk to Kristen and Karen had left to go speak to Caspian and of course Eustace was still unconscious, down in the sleeping quarters. The loss of Edmund and Karen had brought their quartet down to a duo. However, that did not mean Lucy and Matthew found the conversation any less enjoyable. Lucy was still quite entertained by Matthew's stories and vice versa.

"So, are you and Karen very close? You two appear to be." Lucy smiled up at him.

"Karen is like my best friend and the sister I never had. We practically do everything together. We've snuck out so many times, got caught almost every time. She's actually teaching me how to play the guitar as well." Matthew chuckled a little bit remembering the time he and Karen had climbed into through the window to find Jason, Charlie and Madeline all standing there waiting on them.

"You're a musician?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up a little bit (you know what they say about girls and musicians).

"Yes ma'am. So is Karen obviously she's the singer and lead guitarist in the little duo we have. I just play drums and do back up vocals. I can play the piano too though," Matthew smiled proudly then he winked at Lucy, "I'll have to play you a song one day."

Lucy could not help, but blush, "I'd like that."

* * *

Kristen had found it rather easy to carry on a conversation with Edmund. Considering Kristen had quite a few antisocial tendencies this was a relatively new and refreshing experience.

"I mean, I more than usually keep to myself so finding a significant other for me is not always an easy task."

"So... it's a no then?" Edmund chuckled a little bit.

"In a nutshell, yes it's a no." Kristen couldn't help, but laugh a little bit herself.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm not in a relationship of that sort either." Edmund playfully consoled her.

"Oh, well that certainly does make me feel better." Kristen looked up at him and smiled.

"You'll have to excuse me for changing the subject to drastically, but do you think you;d likek that change of clothes now?" Edmund asked making the assumption that a short dress would grow uncomfortable on a giant ship, "I mean it can get kind of cold here at night."

Kristen looked down at her apparel, "I mean I don't want to trouble anyone with trying to find something to fit me." Kristen blushed a little, "I don't think I'll be able to make adjustments like Karen did."

Edmund chuckled a bit and cautiously took her hand, and leading her away from the spot she had been standing at, "Come on, I'm sure we can find something that will work."

With a reddened face all Kristen could bring herself to do was follow, "O-ok."

* * *

Karen had found Caspian in his quarters. She would admit she had probably been a little harsh towards him earlier for not a very good reason and it would probably be in her best interest to apologize. "Uhhh... you have a moment?"

"For you, of course." Caspian did not have to look up to know who was speaking to him.

Karen walked to where Caspian was, which currently was bent over a desk with a map on it. "Well I kind of just wanted to sat that I'm sorry for being kind of rude earlier." There was no doubt that Karen did not like the taste of an apology in her mouth.

Caspian grinned a bit and looked up at her, "There was no apology necessary, your sister... umm well she sort of explained things to me. Although she told me I was not supposed to tell you that."

"Eh, it's whatever, I assumed you guys would figure it out eventually," Karen smiled sheepishly, "I guess you've realized I'm not a very understanding person."

"I am sure you are not that bad." Caspian smiled a bit and stood up straight. He walked over and sat down on the large sofa that was set against the wall, "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Sure!" Karen plopped down dramatically right beside him and actually got a little closer than she had intended, "Oops, my bad."

"I-it's quite alright." Caspian was sure his cheeks were a little warmer than they should have been. Every-time she made a slight movement he could feel some part of her body rubbed against his which was not helping with cooling him off.

"Can I ask you a question?" Karen looked a Caspian.

"Yes, go ahead."

"So, my mother was really into this Peter, fellow, huh?" Karen inquired.

Caspian chuckled a bit, "If she and Peter were not in love with each other then they can put on quite a charade."

"And Jason, my uncle had a thing for Susan, which is Edmund, Lucy and Peter's sister?" She asked another question, hoping she was getting the information correct.

"They were married."

"And you had a the hots for both my mom and would be aunt?" Karen winked.

Caspian's cheeks were burning with embarrassment, "If by 'had the hots' you mean I was attracted to them, then yes for a brief period of time I did find them attractive. Who told you all this?"

"Well earlier Edmund told me I should ask you about that." Karen's sheepish smile returned, "But back to the conversation at hand, basically you're not a attracted to them now?"

"Basically." Caspian repeated.

"Does that mean you've got someone back home that has caught your eye?" Karen nudged him with her elbow as if whatever his answer was it would have no affect on her, but if he did she would have to be a bit disappointed.

Caspian took a quick look at her, "Not exactly."


	6. They Like Us They Really Like Us

**A/N: SO you guys I think I'm getting pretty good with update time :D But onto more important matters thanks to the people who read and a BIG thanks to Erika (who reviewed the last chapter and I forgot so I'm SOOOOOO sorry ):), Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and WiseGirl747! I love reviews ;) but anyways I'm sorry if the lines are wrong I couldn't find the script anywhere so I had to pause my movie so many times and copy down the subtitles on paper _, but yeah I tried to put a little humor in this chapter because in the next chapter the plot will thicken o.O hehe hope you guys enjoy! (:**

**WiseGirl747: I should have given Karen the name Stacy... I like Matthew too, but because you said he didn't rage as much I gave him a little bit of raging in this one (; I don't even know what color my eyes are _ they're somewhere between green or blue so yeah I do think I'll just get like the brightest green contacts I can find xD I don't really need contacts I just want an specific eye color none of this blue/green stuff _ I just had to give Maddie to Charlie for a short amount of time let the record show that I do believe Madeline and Peter are meant for each other you could say it was almost like she was made for him (; yeah, it sounds like they're into their relatives, but since Karen and Kristen are the product of Charlie and Madeline it's totally cool for Edmund to hit on Kristen and either way it's ok for Caspian to hit on Karen. And since Matthew is Jason's son (not Susan I haven't really established his mother, because she and Jason didn't stay together and Jason got custody of Matty) :3 so yeah in case anyone was confused it's totally ok xD  
**

Drinian had informed Caspian that they were approaching land and given the fact that Karen was here with Caspian she also jumped on the opportunity to go with them. Edmund of course had wanted to see too, but Matthew had decided to keep Lucy and Kristen company and they stayed where they were.

Caspian was looking through the telescope, but after getting a quick look he handed the telescope to Karen who was right beside them, "So what am I looking at?"

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian pointed out.

Karen handed Caspian back the telescope and he took another look, "Strange not a Narnia flag in sight."

"But that Lone Islands have always be Narnia's." Edmund stated also finding Caspian's observation strange.

"Seems suspicious." Drinian confirmed.

"I say we prepare and landing party. Drinian?" Edmund suggested.

"Forgive me your majesty... but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian told him respectfully.

"Right."

"We'll use the long boats. Drinian pick some men and come ashore." Caspian obviously shared Edmund's thoughts on this matter.

"Aye."

"OOOOOHHHH! Please let me go! Pretty please!" Karen automatically started begging and she turned from Caspian to Drinian not quite knowing to whom she was supposed to be begging.

Drinian cracked a small smirk finding the girl quite amusing and Caspian just chuckled, "Ask him. Travos."

"Mr. Drinian sir please, please, please, please, please, please let me go!" Karen tried her hardest to look as pitiful as she could while Caspian walked away and the minotaur started yelling orders to the crew.

"I don't see what it could hurt at this point." Drinian sighed.

Karen gave him a quick, but rather hard squeeze around the waist and yelled a 'thank you' before running off to find either Caspian or Matthew. Matthew was the one she found first though, "Matty, guess what!"

"What?" Her excitement was contagious to him and he just turned to face her and matched her loud tone.

"No you have to guess!"

"Russian cows have gained the ability of speech and now they've taken over Russian and are now plotting to take over the universe!"

Karen blinked once as if she were sort of amazed or confused with his elaborate answer, but instead of questioning that she just shared her news, "I get to go with the landing party!"

"I wanna go to!" Matthew whined.

Kristen and Lucy, both standing behind them, shared very different expressions at this point. Lucy was giggling and smiling finding the two quite funny. Kristen on the other hand shook her head slightly in annoyance.

Just as Karen was about to yell something on the lines of 'Well too bad!' Edmund walked up to the group, "You're all welcome to go with the landing party. Drinian assumed you would actually, especially after Karen's display."

"Karen what did you do?" Kristen sounded like she was a tad bit concerned.

Karen scratched the back of her head with one hand and put on the biggest, goofiest grin she could muster, "All I did was beg and hug people."

Kristen sighed in relief, but Matthew put on a fake outraged expression, "And you didn't do anything extra to make sure I could go?"

"Well you didn't ask if I wanted to go to that one concert with you!" Karen yelled back.

"What one concert?"

"You know which one concert!" Karen glared at him.

"Karen, I didn't ask, because I knew you didn't want to go! It was a church concert that one girl dragged me into going!" Matthew defended.

"I told you not to get mixed up with her, Matt, I told you! I bet... I bet you didn't even enjoy it." Karen sniffled and turned her back to Matthew.

"Now, just watch they'll play it out like they're in a movie or something." Kristen whispered to Edmund and Lucy.

Matthew slowly approached her and laid his hand on her right shoulder, "I know you did. And you were right I didn't even enjoy it. The whole time I was there I was thinking of you and the concerts we've been too! Karen, I haven't been to another concert with anyone else! I know I've neglected apologizing for this, but honest to god Karen you have to believe me... You're my best friend... I couldn't ever go to another concert without you."

Karen turned her head back to Matthew, "You mean it Matty, you really mean it?"

"You bet I do! Can we go back to how it was before? You know before that concert and everything? I promise I'll change Karen. I swear to you I'll make this up to you." Matthew told her.

Karen turned around and gave him a huge hug acting as if she were sobbing into his chest. Caspian reemerged into the picture to see this, but instead of knowing that Karen was testing out her acting skills he grew increasingly angry thinking that someone had made her cry so profusely.

He stalked over to the small group and was just about to open his mouth to ask the meaning of this. But, Matthew and Karen pulled away and faced their audience and did a quick bow.

Caspian shot them a confused glace when Lucy started to clap and giggle. Kristen shook her head in disapproval, but nodded it when Edmund whispered to her, "Your sister and cousin are a little..."

"Strange." She finished for him.

Caspian looked at Edmund and Lucy still quite a bit confused, "Would either of you like to do the honors of inviting along YOUR family member ?"


	7. Uhh Wanna Guard Something?

**A/N: So yeah, I was a little slower with the update for this one, but I don't think it was that bad :3 I wanna send out a big thanks to all my readers and then a huge thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Erika, and WiseGirl747! I appreciate the reviews ^-^ anyways so yeah I feel like this chapter is kind of short and not well written, but the best I could do :/ sorro and hope you all enjoy despite that.**

**tangledcharm: ...I'm not a guy and uhhh ok. x)  
**

**WiseGirl747: It was a reference to the Stacy's Mom song x), but yeah their family tree is kind of confusing. Haha yeah he meant Eustace and I shall be thinking very hard of a way to fit them into this. I don't know if I can make that promise :/ but although I didn't give them all the satisfying end I wanted it to have I'm almost positive I'm not finished with them yet :3 I don't like the multicolored eyes :/ they need to be one color and stay that way gosh darn it! :c but yeah my family is strange and dysfunctional so the topic is so close to my heart xD even though my family isn't strange enough to send me to Narnia _  
**

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep announced as he sat on the edge of one of the longboats.

The two longboats were full of the 'landing party' and equipped with people rowing the boats to the port. Karen was seated in between Eustace and Edmund.

"Couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Eustace asked.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep told him and scurried to a different part of the boat.

Karen leaned up and tapped Matthew's shoulder. When she was sure she had his attention she whispered to him, "That's like the coolest mouse ever!"

Matthew shuffled around in this seat so he could whisper back to her. Before he could open his mouth to speak, however Eustace spoke up, "Would you two mind keeping still, this boat isn't very large?"

Karen looked back at the boy. Her eyes let him know how annoyed she was. She looked at Caspian.

Caspian just shook his head, "I do not believe it is bothering anyone else."

She and Matthew continued shuffling in their seats (most of this was purposely done now) and they whispered acting as if they were speaking bad about the boy when in reality they were just whispering nonsense and having absolute unimportant conversations.

When they arrived at the port however their talking stopped as they got out of the boat and took in the sight of the eerie place. Karen did chuckle, however when she heard Reepicheep call Eustace jelly legs and him almost fall.

Caspian turned to Lucy, "And you're certain he's related by blood?"

Karen and Kristen were both standing beside Matthew when a bell that sounded just like a church bell from a horror movie rang unexpectedly and sent a ton of scary looking black birds flying.

After hearing a small scream from one of the girls, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian as well as all the other crew members looked to Matthew. Matthew was laughing a bit. Karen was clutching onto his right arm and Kristen was on his left.

"Uh... it was her?" Karen told them and detached herself from Matthew's arm.

Caspian tried his hardest to suppress the smile that wanted to find its way onto his face (he did a rather good job), he turned to Reepicheep, "Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's me and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, your majesty."

Caspian looked to Matthew, Kristen and Karen. The look was sort of questioning look sort of asking them who they wanted to stay with. Karen practically sprinted towards Caspian and stood beside him and Lucy, "You guys coming?"

Kristen sighed and Matthew just smiled a bit, but none the less they walked towards them. Kristen, Lucy, Matthew, Edmund, Karen, Eustace and Caspian all carefully walked through the town trying to find someone or at least something.

Eustace looked through a boarded window, despite seeing the family that was trying their hardest to shrink into the wall he pulled away, "Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?"

The other six were already preparing to enter a giant building, it had a structure almost like an old church.

"Do you want to come here and... guard something?" Edmund asked Eustace trying to think of something that would not be too hard for him to handle.

"Ah, yes. Good idea cousin. Very uh... logical," Eustace began walking towards them and Caspian handed him a rather large dagger, "I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry."

The giant door creaked as they entered and Karen heard Eustace speak again, "Uh, I'm ready to go when you are."

The inside was almost as eerie if not more so than the outside. They all approached a book that was laid out on something. It was filled with names and numbers, some were crossed out while others remained unaltered.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund turned to Caspian a bit.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy made her observation aloud.

"Slave traders." Caspian finally realized what was going on. One of the bells rang and men on began coming into the room and sliding down ropes, "Look out!"

They heard Eustace yell, but that was not the main focus at the moment. Lucy, Caspian and Edmund were all doing their best to defend themselves from the attackers. Kristen was in a daze and easily apprehended and Karen was quickly backed into a corner. Matthew on the other hand was throwing sloppy punches, needless to say it was not too long before he was in the custody of the unknown men.

One of the men they guessed were in the higher ranks of the operation came out with an arm around Eustace and a knife to his neck, "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again... I'd say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?" Eustace clearly did not agree with his comparison of his scream.

The man eyed Caspian, Lucy and Edmund, "Now! Put it down!" And with that they dropped it.

"Eustace." Edmund growled angrily.

"Put them in irons." He ordered.

"Come here you."

"Get your hands off of me." Lucy yelled.

One of the men continued to advance on Karen, until she could no longer sink further into the corner. He reached to grab Karen's arm, "Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" Karen brought her leg up to knee him in the groin and she did so successfully earning a pained groan from the man, but he did not let the small girl stop him and he grabbed her arm and quickly got control of her. She squeaked a bit given the amount of pressure he was putting on her arms.

The man pointed out, Lucy, Eustace, Kristen and Matthew, "Let's take these four to the market."

"Let go!" Lucy yelled.

"Send these three to the dungeons." He smirked.

This set Caspian off, "Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your king!"

They put irons around Edmund's wrists, "You're gonna pay for that."

A man walked out of the shadows and into view with a confident grin on his face, "Actually someone else is going to pay for all of you."

With lots of kicking and screaming the seven were separated.


	8. Go Break Down A Door Or Something

**A/N: Heh heh so updating got behind again :/ but I love you guys :D so you should forgive me :3 anyways yeah if the movie lines are off that's totally my fault, but writing down subtitles or whatever is so time consuming _. NOW onto more important stuff! Thanks so much to my readers and a HUGE thanks to my lovely reviewers Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and WiseGirl747 ^-^ I appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoy 0.0**

**WiseGirl747: I don't Eustace either but oh well :P and yes let's swap eyes... I'm sure they have a procedure for that x) I really want to go Narnia and/or Hogwarts xD Camp Half-Blood? That would be cool as well. Panem? I'll let you know when I finish the books :P I don't usually read them until right before the movies come out. I know shame on me, but I don't really like reading unless it's like fanfiction or something because it's different :P  
**

Karen sat in the corner her knees huddled to her chest. She knew there were consequences for her action, but then again they had never been to this magnitude. She would not lie and say she had never been in a little brawl, she might have even started one or two, but she had never been 'thrown into a dungeon'. Hell, especially not for self-defense.

The experience seemed unreal. She did not know what to do or what to say. She did not even have Matthew by her side. She just sat there staring intensely at the prison wall, as if she might could melt it away if she concentrated hard enough. She knew she could not though and that was not even her plan, her plan was to try to stay as calm as possible burst into the hysterics letting almost strangers see her cry.

Caspian stayed beside her for a while. She did not say a word to him, which is probably what, worried him the most. That and seeing the girl completely unresponsive to everything.

Edmund was laid a couple of feet in front of them, unconscious at the moment. They had knocked him out in order to subdue him. Karen had screamed and they threatened to treat her the same. Caspian was almost sure that might be one of the factors of her current state as well.

"This is my fault." She told him. No emotion plagued her voice and she did not even bother to look at the man she was talking to.

"This wasn't your fault. They've probably done this hundreds of times and not one of expected this. Realistically I shouldn't have brought you there… I didn't realize." Caspian tried to comfort her, but it did not seem to be helping either of them.

"I mean, I'm the reason Matthew and Kristen are in trouble. I'm the reason they're here," Karen turned to look at Caspian, "I'm the one that made Matthew chase me and jump into the stupid lake…"

"You've heard the stories from Edmund and Lucy. If Aslan wanted you here he would have gotten you here regardless of the lake."

Karen let go of her knees and grabbed Caspian. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. A few tears escaped from her eyes, but neither of them seemed to mind. Caspian embraced the girl back. Karen was slowly gaining her confidence and regular state of mind back and she pulled away to look at him, "I'm sorry to do this, but the odds of us escaping seem very slim and surviving well we'll see I suppose. But I going to do something regardless of the inappropriateness of it and the potential problems it could cause." Karen warned him and Caspian was starting to prepare for the worst when she planted her lips on his.

Karen let go of him, "Sorry."

Caspian was not at all upset with this. Shocked? Most definitely, but not unhappy with it, "I can see where that might be a tad bit inappropriate, however I'm not complaining. What potential problems could that cause?"

She sighed and shrugged, "It could be awkward between us now, stuff like that."

"Well.. I umm- … I don't know… Maybe we…." Caspian was finding it extremely difficult to get what he was trying to say across.

Karen leaned in and kissed him again, "That might have been totally uncalled for if I misunderstood what you attempted to say. Either way you should go break a door down or something." Karen smiled at him.

Caspian was sure he was blushing a bit, "Escaping… That's a good idea."

He took her advice and tested the durability of the cell door. It appeared to be rather sturdy. Frustration soon set in and he was kicking and banging on the door trying his hardest to do something. The noise woke up the sleeping king though.

"You alright?" Caspian asked.

Edmund rubbed his head and nodded, "Yeah."

Caspian continued to bang on the door, but was stopped by a voice that did not belong to anyone he recognized, "It's hopeless… you'll never get out."

"Who's there?" Edmund called.

"Nobody just a voice in my head." The man answered.

All three moved a bit closer to the other side of the cell, Caspian was undoubtedly leading though because he was much farther ahead, "Lord Bern?"

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." He answered.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked. Caspian nodded a bit.

"Your face.. you remind me of a kind I once loved well." Lord Bern brought his hand up slightly to examine Caspian's face a bit closer.

"That man was my father." Caspian told him.

The man was startled and backed up a bit before acting as if he were going to bow to him, "Oh my, lord. Please forgive me."

"No please. Please." Caspian stopped him from making the gesture.

Screaming and pleading entered the silence of the dungeon and automatically the three newest to the parts flocked to the window like moths to a bright light. They watched as people were being forced onto a trailer of sorts and then to a boat.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked.

Lord Bern stood back as if this were an ordinary thing, "Keep watching."

They were forced into a boat and pushed out into the water. They drifted from the shore and thunder rolled. Clouds began to fill sky and darkness began to approach the lone boat. A mist looked as if it was rising from the water, but it wasn't a regular mist. It frightened the passengers of the boat and moved in fast deliberate motions as if it were about to strike. It looked green to Karen, but she knew that probably wasn't accurate she moved her head a bit and whispered a question to Edmund, "That's green right?""

Edmund looked alarm and nodded to her.

The mist enveloped the boat and like that it was gone… both the mist and the dozen of people.

"What happened?" Caspian asked but they all turned to Lord Bern.

"It's a sacrifice."

"Where did they go?" Caspian inquired further.

"No one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail, but no one came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders… you're likely to be fed to the mist." Lord Bern explained to them.

"We have to find Lucy and Kristen before it's too late." Edmund looked extremely worried.

Karen looked at him in the most annoyed way, "AND Matthew and whatever that annoying kid's name was…"

"I didn't mean it like that." Edmund turned to Karen.

"Ok." Karen tended to hold a grudge when it came to Matthew. He was her best friend and brother as far as she was concerned.

It was not very long that they stood there before guards came in and put shackles around their wrists and attempted to push them out of the cell, "Come on move. Move!"


	9. Bright Eyes FTW

**A/N: So first off, it's very important that you know I am putting an acoustic guitar in Narnia. Now I don't know if this accurate, but I need it there to get across a point! :3 so yeah anyways thanks to everyone that read and a big thanks to Crystal-Wold-Guardian-967 and WiseGirl747 who were super cool and reviewed :P and I got this chapter up as fast as I could as an apology for my general sluggish updates (: Hope you all enjoy anyways.**

**WiseGirl747: Oh my gosh gray contacts would be uber cool in my opinion 0.0! I know I'm a terrible person I just really don't like reading actual books that much which surprises most people because I like to read fanfiction and whatnot, *shrugs* but what're ya gonna do.  
**

Kristen and Matthew were in disbelief. They watched their new friend Lucy be auctioned off to the disgusting men bidding for a person. Kristen thought this entire was idea was sick, but not only that, but sickening. What kind of person could put a price on a human life? Apparently Lucy's life was only worth 150.

Eustace was being auctioned off now and Kristen and Matthew had no choice, but to simply sit and wait.

"And now for this fine specimen… Who will kick off the bidding?" The man asked, but no one answered, "Come on, now. He may not look like much, but uh he's strong."

"Yeah, he's strong alright." Someone called out, "Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!"

"That is an outrageous lie." Eustace piped up, "I won the school hygiene award two years running."

The crowd erupted in laughter causing the man to yell out again, "Come on, someone make a bid."

Edmund, Lord Bern, Caspian and Karen were being marched up from the dungeon when they heard the familiar voice of a rather friendly mouse, "I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all of your hands."

Narnian crewmembers threw the coats hiding their identities off of them and Reepicheep was standing firmly on Drinian's shoulder. "For Narnia!" He called and all of them unsheathed their swords charging the men Kristen labeled disgusting.

Caspian turned around hitting one of the men guarding them in the face then following up by pushing him off of the ledge. Edmund immediately jumped into action as well fighting off their captors, however Karen did not know how to go about this so she tried to evade getting in the way of their escape.

Edmund wrapped the chains of the irons binding his hands around the neck of the man who held the keys, he yelled to Lord Bern, "Get the keys!"

The older man did as he was told and successfully retrieved them and then tossed them to Caspian after freeing his and Edmund's hands, "Keys!"

Caspian scrambled to remove his bindings and then did it for Karen. Karen still ignoring taking on the men was making a run to find her cousin and sister. She passed Eustace and picked up the keys he discarded before making her way over to the wall where her family members were seated.

Karen fumbled with the large keys as she took the shackles from their hands. Kristen was outraged, "Karen what are you doing! There is people waving dangerous weapons all over the place and your running through it all! Are you insane?"

"Just shut up will you I'm trying to rescue you for God's sake! I swear I don't get any effing respect around here I was in the gosh … darn dungeon and I just ran through all these fudging people flailing swords and I think I actually got nicked by one on the leg running over here and you're once again telling me what I've done wrong. I know I'm not the child prodigy you are! I know you're smarter and prettier and better than me, but can you please just let me do the rescue thing?" Karen was yelling and looked her sister straight in the eye.

Kristen just nodded and removed the out dated handcuffs from her wrists. She watched carefully as Karen continued to free all of the men and women and mythical creatures that were in chains. She turned to Matthew, "Why are you helping her or them?"

"There's only one thing of keys as far as I know and all those men out there fighting have weapons, which I do not. Therefore I shall sit here with you and act like a victim until all of this is over and then once it is I'll act exhausted as if I helped in order to make myself look manlier." Matthew grinned and Kristen just rolled her eyes.

Once all of the 'evil' people had been taken care of. The crowd cheered and Caspian and Edmund walked with pride. Karen walked beside Caspian, but something caught her attention and she stopped suddenly.

Caspian stopped beside her, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Is someone playing a guitar?" Karen yelled and started making her way through the crowd until she found a man with his little girl in what she would call the yard of someone's house.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Kristen, Matthew, Drinian and Reepicheep all followed her, however they stayed silent when they found her.

"It is! I know this sounds extremely different or whatever, but could I hold for just a moment or two?" Karen asked but the man just looked at his daughter, "Ok, look I have this anklet and um," Karen turned around and saw Kristen, "Let me use your necklace for a minute?"

Kristen handed the chain to her and Karen took off her anklet and offered it to the man, "Collateral? That way you know I'll give it back." Karen smiled as the man took the jewelry from her and she took the guitar.

The man moved over on the bench he was sitting on so she could sit down too, she strummed the strings a few times before playing a melody. She was sure the people would not know it, but maybe it would be pleasant enough to them they would not mind. She moved her head slightly with the music and sang a few verses, "The sun came up with no conclusions, flowers sleeping in their beds, the city's cemetary's humming I'm wide awake it's morning."

Caspian loved the sound of her voice and the look of happiness that stayed complacent on her face.

Matthew smiled and stepped up beside her finishing the verse, "I have my drugs, I have my woman, they keep away loneliness. My parents they have their religion, but sleep in separate houses."

"I read the body count out of the paper And now it's written all over my face No one ever plans to sleep out in the gutter Sometimes that's just the most comfortable place"

Karen sighed and handed the man back his guitar, "I could sit here and play all day, but they're gonna get mad at me if I don't come on."

The little girl smiled brightly at Karen and watched her father give her back the jewelry. Karen looked at her and handed her the anklet, "This will look better on you. Plus I have to wear these boots and pants so you can't even tell I'm wearing it."

The little girl smiled at her and muttered a thank you.

Karen turned back to her companions, "Stop looking at me and let's go before I decide that I'm staying here."


	10. Reepicheep Is A Cool Mouse Duh

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short you guys D: I was lazy and didn't write their journey back to the ship. I assumed you guys knew (in the movie at least) that this man joined them in search of his wife, Edmund got a pretty cool sword and the little girl snuck on the boat :P but yeah I'm sorry I'm lazy with this chapter and whatnot I have a test I need to take before Friday and I have a whole chapter I haven't taken notes on yet _ But anyways as always I appreciate the wonderful readers and lovely reviewers! So a big thanks to them and a super thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, WiseGirl747, and Erika! (:****  
**

**WiseGirl747: Yes! I love being a decent person ^-^ and I have a bookshelf (which I begged for until I got) but I shan't tell you how many books I have on it :P It mostly holds my candles and oldish bottles and what not ^-^  
**

**Erika: I shall gladly take the blame for you dreaming of Narnia! x)  
**

They had made it back to the ship and they had set sail once more. Karen had found the departure a little difficult. She did not like the idea of being once more on a ship where there was nothing she could do to be useful. She simply sat around and spent time with Matthew and Kristen.

However, she had not spoken to Kristen after she yelled at her when they were chained up. She expected it to be awkward for them a bit longer so she stayed away. She found that most of her time was spent with Reepicheep. Matthew (he spent most of his with Lucy though) and Caspian (who was obviously doing the captain thing so she did not want to bother him too much) she assumed were too busy to talk too much so she didn't.

"You should not be sitting like that."

Karen turned around to see whom it was that was talking to her, "Shouldn't you be captain-ing something or like that?"

"Oh I am. Right now I'm making sure that my crew isn't doing things that could prove to be dangerous. Such as, sitting as you are." Caspian told her once more trying to drop the hint that he wished she would change the way she was sitting.

Karen turned herself back around. She was seated on the edge of the ship. She held onto a rope that was attached to something on the boat, however she was not quite sure what that was. Her feet were dangled over the side though, she did not think it was that big of a deal, "It's not like I'm running with knives."

"You are one slip away from falling off this ship, though."

Karen sighed dramatically and in one swift movement was standing by Caspian, "Happy?"

"Very much so," Captain smiled a bit, but then shifted his gaze to his feet, "I was looking for you, because you've been rather scarce for the past few days."

"No, I haven't. I've been right here. I've been hanging out with Reepicheep lately. He's a pretty cool mouse." Karen stated nodding a bit.

"I haven't seen a lot of you. I was getting rather worried. I even started asking around. Reepicheep told me that this was your new favorite place. However, he didn't inform me that you started hanging off the side of the ship." Caspian was a little annoyed that Reepicheep was not taking that great care of her.

"You're exaggerating, love. I was not hanging off the side I was simply sitting down in a place where I could still look at the sea." Karen smiled sheepishly.

"I would really appreciate if you could limit that?" Caspian asked.

Karen looked at him. She did not really want to limit that. It was relaxing, but with the look in his eyes she sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll try to."

"Now, onto other important matters why have you been only spending time with Reepicheep?" Caspian stood by her and looked over the side of the massive boat.

"Well, mostly because Reepicheep is pretty cool," Karen looked down as well, "And I sort of blew up at Kristen, and she's with Edmund a lot so that's a no on hanging out with him. Matthew and Lucy get along so well and they look so cute together I don't want to interrupt that… And you're the king or whatever so I assume you're busy."

"Not too terribly much. I could definitely use some company. I would not mind if you know spent most to all of your time on this ship with me." Caspian chuckled a bit nervously.

"You'd get tired of me pretty quickly." Karen told him.

Caspian looked up at her, "Somehow I just don't see that happening."

Karen smiled a bit, "Well, we'll see I guess."


	11. Oops I Forgot Something

**A/N: So my update was rather slow :/ I've been rather busy and uninpired and just had a lot of stuff going on ): however I shall try to be better once again. Anyways... thanks to everyone that reads and a big thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, WiseGirl747, and a guest (I still appreciate it you know who you are x)) Hope you guys enjoy sorry if it's uber short :3**

**WiseGirl747: Haha awesome x) I use the bottom shelf to hold books, but I really like candles and have quite a bit of them 0.0 **

Kristen held her head over the edge of the boat. She was sick to her stomach and she was pretty sure the slightest movement would cause her to vomit.

Kristen found staying on this ship increasingly difficult. She never thought she would be one to be claustrophobic, but it was seeming more and more likely that she was, because she found being stuck on a ship in the middle of some ocean with nowhere else to go was very unsettling.

The fact that Karen was avoiding her like the black plague was also a factor in her discomfort. Kristen did not have the closest relationship to her sister, but she knew the page they left off on was going to haunt her until they had some closure. The problem was Karen was not going to say anything and Kristen was not going to either; both for different reasons obviously.

Karen was a very prideful person. Kristen wondered how much she had to swallow just to say what she did, there was no way she was going to confront her sister. Kristen…. Kristen was just nervous. She did not know what to say or how to say it. She was not even sure how she would go about saying it.

"Are you ok?" Kristen recognized the voice and somehow mustered up the strength to pull herself into a position where she was standing straight. She turned to Edmund and forced an unconvincing smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Edmund cocked his a head a bit to the side, "You don't exactly look like you're feeling the best."

Kristen just chucked a bit and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Well thanks I really appreciate that."

Edmund rubbed the back of his head; "I didn't mean it like that. But, seriously you look like something is bothering you."

"I've just been getting a bit seasick I suppose," Kristen tried to get the thought out of his head, but when she realized he was not buying into the story she tried the truth instead, "Maybe it has something to do with my sister."

"See, now we're getting somewhere," Edmund chuckled a bit and leaned over the side slightly with her, "Care to elaborate, love?"

"When we were all still chained up on that last place Karen apparently stole the keys from someone and was freeing everyone. She did always want to be the heroic one in the family. But, anyways I was telling her that it was dangerous and stuff and she snapped at me." Kristen looked straight ahead.

"You two got into a little spat, huh? That doesn't seem so bad." Edmund told her trying to make her feel better about her current predicament.

"She got angry and was saying things like she knew she wasn't as pretty or smart as me. That she knew I was better than her. I think she thinks that I feel this way about her." Kristen looked up at Edmund, she was pretty sure there was a tear in her eye. She would hate to think that Karen thought that, or worse that Karen thought she thought that, "Now, she won't talk to me."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Edmund asked her.

"Well… not exactly, but I haven't been unapproachable." Kristen looked down.

"Well, you are probably the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on and although I haven't quite given you a quiz you do seem very bright, but I think you need to let your sister know that you don't feel the same way she does. She's already told you how she feels. She's probably waiting on you." Edmund told her.

"I.. I'll try." Kristen told him.

Edmund reached over and brushed her hair out of her face gently with his fingertips. He smiled at her, earning a blush from the girl, "I have a problem myself. I think you could help with it."

Kristen looked at him, "I can try at least."

"There's this girl I've recently been spending a great deal of time with. I do believe some feelings have stirred up and I would like to do something to let her know how I feel. But there is only one thing I can really think of and my problem is I don't know how she'd react. What do you think?" Edmund winked at her.

Kristen turned a bright red, "I… I think you should maybe… go for it?"

Edmund nodded, "I think you may be right."

Kristen did not know what to do or say at this point. She was almost sure he was talking about her, but then again maybe he was not, because he was turned as if he were going to walk away.

"I forgot something." Edmund stated aloud before turning back around and kissing Kristen quickly.

Kristen just blushed and smiled.


End file.
